One More Chance Pony Play AU
by SeverusSnape159
Summary: Where ponyplay is 100% normal and accepted. How will Severus cope with Lily and James' colt being sent to him for training? The colt having lived a life of torment for the past three years of his short life. Can Severus tame the colt or will it be the end for Harry?


AN: This is a Harry Potter fanfic set in a totally different AU. If this book does not appeal to you, simple click of it. Any hate comments will be removed.

Before I write this I'm going to explain certain things so nothing get's confusing during the book, if I missed anything I'll add it in the AN at the end of said chapter.

"Pony's" are infact humans but have been bred to be treated like a pony. They can understand human speech but it is rare any of them will speak it as they would of never been taught how to. They would of just been taught to understand the language to make everything simpler. "Pony's" are a normally thing, it's not a kink in the AU. It's normal. You're either a pony or a human.

For size reference and ageing to make it more understandable and workable for me, When the "foal" is born they will be about the size of a three year old child. Not a new born baby. At the age of one they will be the size of a five year old, at two, an eight year old and at three a thirteen year old. Then they will not get much bigger rather than another inch or two. Height depends on how big their parents are.

The "ponys" do no require the food a human does, they can eat oats, fruit, veg and hay and be able to survive.

A stallion will be a horse without a cock cage.

A gelding will have a cock cage at all times.

And a mare will be a female horse.

All the human characters in this book will still be wizards and witches but it will not be the main focus and magic will be rarely used unless I feel it needs to be.

Chapter one.

Severus paced back and front in front of his desk, his stable busy with the ponies being trained and cared for by his stable hands. He was expecting a new pony. But the trailer was late with delivering him thus making Severus stressed. Severus had bought the pony on the agreement if things didn't work out, the said pony would be put down.

He stopped pacing when his head stable hire walked into his office. "May I have a word?" Tom said as he strode further into the office, taking a seat. "I suppose." Severus moved behind his desk, but remained standing. "How can I be of help?" he asked the male. "The new pony. I am.." Tom paused for a moment, deciding on his next words. "I'm not sure exactly where to stable him. We know he's dangerous. but I do not want to isolate him." Severus sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I suggested next to Draco. His stall will be at the far end of barn, but he will have company still." Tom nodded before he stood up. heading towards the door. "I hope you are right about this Severus. You could be taking on a helpless case." with that Tom left the office, leaving Severus to his own thoughts.

It was another three hours before the truck and trailer pulled up the stone drive way, Severus was stood outside, a green lead rope in hand, four inches of it made of chain, the other six inches made of rope. It was normally used for bolshy ponies that need a little extra control when handling. One the truck had stopped, and middle aged women climbed out, walking to the ramp, she started to unlock it. "I'd be careful with this one Severus, took us three hours to get the damn beast on the box. Nightmare he was!" she said quickly, as soon as the ramp hit the floor, the women scuttled away. "Thank you for the warning Molly." It only took him a matter of seconds before he was walking up the ramp and into the box. At the back, tied to the ring was the three year old colt, his eyes covered with a thick blindfold blocking any light that was able to enter the box. His foot impatiently stamped against the floor. The colts body was tense, almost as if he was ready to kick out at the nearest person, Which Severus knew if the colt was given a chance, he would kick him. He slowly walked towards him, quietly attaching his lead rope to the colts bridle, he just had time to clip the one that attached him to the wall before the colt took off, pulling back with force to free himself.

Another twenty minutes of the colt kicking and squealing before Severus managed to pry it out of the box, stable hands pausing from their jobs to watch the sudden noise as the frail creature stumbled down the ramp and onto the stone path. Severus winced as the colt spun and kick him directly in the shin but he still didn't loosen his grip on the rope. "Walk." He said calmly and he lightly tugged on the rope, making the colt stumble forward. The colt was quickly walked into his stall, before Severus secured him to the wall with his lead rope. "It'll make is easier." He explained to Tom as he walked back outside to Molly. "Do you have his papers?" Molly quickly handled them over, looking over Severus shoulder to try and get a glimpse of the colt. "You're either stupid or brave, that colt is ruined." She turned away, climbing back into the truck, driving away.

Severus eyes scanned the papers in his hand. "Severus. A word." Tom didn't sound too pleased and Severus could guess why. "Of course.." Severus walked into his office, taking a seat before motioning for Tom to do the same. Tom shut the door before sitting down. "You said misunderstood not a fucking physco Sev! How the hell are you going to explain that when Albus comes over next week for the competitions? You can't have a physco pony around when kids are here!" Tom almost screamed. "I am aware. I am hoping we can get somewhat calm him before the competition." Severus said slowly. "Do you know who the sire and dam are Tom?" He asked as he opened the colt's papers on his desk, Tom shook his head. "No. I never asked." He replied. "James and Lily Potter"

"But their colt is only three.. the advert said he was broken two years ago.." Tom let the words trail off " They broke a one year old?" He asked, almost for confirmation. "He was. I did some digging, he was broken by the Dursleys. Not a pleasant farm. He's been there for the past three years as a work horse. He's probably only seen whips nothing else."

"What's his name?" Tom asked, "He's passported as the 'The Boy Who Lived.' but his stall name is Harry."


End file.
